The tales of Rohan
by The bad speller
Summary: Set after the fall of the Dark Lord, Rohan has to get use to a new king and a new member in the Golden Hall. First Fic please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

**The return of the Rohirrim**

The first rays of the golden sun broke out over the peeks of the White Mountains and lit up the courtyard of Edoras. A low rumble could be heard in the distance which woke up many of the women and children waiting for there loved ones to return from battle. As they looked out towards the horizon they could only see a cloud of dust, but then the full oval of the sun broke out from behind the Golden Hall and created almost a spotlight on the returning Rohirrim. Everyone was now gathering in the courtyard waiting for the gates to open. Whisper's started to spread about how few Rohirrim were returning and who was among the dead, and they were not all wrong.

As the Rohirrim grew ever closer to Edoras, sudden surges of energy spread through the ranks. Many rode past Éomer thanking him for guiding them through the battle. In return he just nodded his head; he did not know what to say. They were the ones who fought for the freedom of middle earth he just helped. Yes he did ride into battle but he was the king's nephew, he could not simply walk away. Yet another member of the party was not happy. Éowyn rode at the back of the army thinking of who she had left behind in Minas Tirith. Faramir haunted her thoughts non-stop. She could not find the heart to tell her brother she had fallen in love, but she could not work out why it was so hard for her to tell him. She thought of many different ways in which he may react to her when telling him, but all she could think about is how he would dislike it so much.

Éowyn was rudely awoken from her daydream by the sound of cheering as she rode through the main gate of Edoras.

"Where is the king" people inquired. "Where is King Théoden?"

Éowyn just rode past everyone towards the stables to put her horse away.

"Éowyn!" shouted Éomer. "Where are you going?"

"To the stables to put Fréaláf away" Éowyn replied to her older brother. "You are now the King of Rohan you go and talk to your people." A small smile of pride appeared on her face. Her eyes glazed over as she looked at her brother. Then she laughed to her self as the new king of Rohan clumsily got off his horse and stumbled as he fell got to the ground.

Éowyn turned her back on her brother and start to walk away leading Fréaláf. Éomer lunged for his sister's arm but Éowyn's reactions were too quick and pulled her brother to the floor.

"Leave me alone" she snarled at Éomer in a more aggressive tone then she had meant.

She stopped then fell to her knees. Éowyn began to sob into her hands.

"Forgive me; I do not know what came over me!"

Éomer bent down towards his sister and put his arm around her.

"What is wrong, dear sister? You have not been the same since we left Minas Tirith. Is it the death of our uncle? Because we are all mourning him, and we will be for some time."

"No it is not that. Lord Théoden told me something before the battle and I now understand him."

"Oh!" A surprised Éomer replied "And what was that?" he questioned.

"It does not matter, I'm happy now." She looked at him.

"What?" Éomer asked.

Éowyn just stared at him. She was telling her self to tell him, now is your chance you are alone. He must know, he has to find out about Faramir. The guilt was eating her up from the inside. Éowyn began to feel sick. She could feel it rising in her.

"Éomer, I need to tell you something"

"What is my dear sister" he answered back.

"When I was in Minas Tirith-"

She was interrupted by the guards from the gate.

"Excuse me, Lady Éowyn there is some one here to talk to you!"


	2. The Mysterious Guest

Disclaimer: None of the characters and places in theses stories is mine.

**The mysterious guest**

"Yes. Thank you. Tell the guest I will be there as soon as possible" Éowyn told the guard.

She turned around and looked at her brother. Here eyes were fixed on Éomer, she could not move. She was just about to tell him about Faramir and now she had to go. The guilt was going to kill her.

"Éomer I must tell you this. It is very important!"

"No! You must go Éowyn; we do not want the guessed to have ill thoughts about our country? Éomer ordered.

Éowyn looked at her brother one last time and walk away towards the gate. Her world around her was spinning. She wished the gravel path she was walking on would simply swallow her up and return her to the house of healing were she could be with Faramir.

As she walk towards the main gate were her guest was waiting for her, she started to get surrounded by the villages of Edoras asking questions. Éowyn stopped and look at all the people. Many were weeping as they asked were there husbands and sons were. All she could do was stand there and stare at them. She want to just start crying with them because losing her most beloved uncle who she look at like her own father was bad enough.

"I'm not at this present moment able to tell you who are among the dead but my brother, Lord Éomer will inform you all as soon as possible." Éowyn tried to reassure the villages as she attempted get through the crowds towards the gate.

Éomer carried on walking towards the stable with his own horse and Éowyn's. As he was tying up the horses one of the guards came running towards him.

"My lord the villages are in uproar. They want to know were King Théoden is and who fell in battle."

"Thank you" Éomer sighed as he looked in to the water barrel and flattened down his helmet hair. He could not imagine himself standing in front of the whole population of Edoras with hair that was not close to perfect.

He slowly walked up the same gravel path as his sister did. And like his sister Éomer wished he could simple disappear. He was running through so many different ways of starting to tell everyone about what had happened on Pelennor fields. He did not know weather to mention about his sister, to say how King Théoden died. Éomer had never done a public speech before but this would have been a hard enouncement even for the most experienced speaker. As the steps towards the golden hall loomed even closer he knew his time would soon be here.

In the distance he could hear a voice which sounds like his sisters. He only heard the end of what Éowyn had been saying but he heard his name and the fact that he would be informing them very soon about something. Well she was not wrong. He moved to the top of the platform near the golden hall. He saw the small figure with long golden hair move through the crowd towards the gate.

Éomer stood at the top of the steps looking out over the crowd of people. He did not know how to get there attention.

"Excuse me" he stared rather quietly.

"Might I be able to take your concentration for a moment?" This time he spoke loudly and clearly. All the eyes of the villages were now fixed on him. Éomer found himself shocked by this and took a step backwards but to his shock all the eyes around him were following his every move. He cleared his throat.

"People of Rohan I expect you are all wounding were King Théoden has gone. There is no simple way of me telling everyone this but he fell in battle."

Cries from the crowd started. Sounds of sadness and anger were echoing around the courtyard. Once the villages had got use to the fact they stared shouting out questions at Éomer.

"How did he die?"

"Why could he not defend himself?"

"Why did you not save him?"

"Who killed him?"

Éomer just looked around him. As more and more villages started to shout at him the harder it was for Éomer to think. He could tell the villages were starting to get impatient and wanting answers about the death of there king.

"Please, please calm down!" Éomer shouted to get his voice over all the noise that was going on. Silence filled the Courtyard of Edoras. Éomer took a deep breath and then continued.

"I'm not able to tell you the full details of the Kings death."

Éomer saw that members of the crowd were being to start uproar so he had to think of a reason fast.

"The reason for this is because even I do not know the full story and it would be untruthful to you if I told you only half of a story. The Rohirrim that was defending are King was slain in the process. We are asking other eyewitness who were at the scene to come forward and give us there side of the story."

Éomer thought it was best not to mention his sister went into battle and how the king died. Even till the day Éomer died he thought it was cruel but could not help snigger by the fact that a great King like Théoden got crushed by his own horse. When Éomer was in this silence the crowd started to become angry again.

"Everyone calm down please! Some of the other Rohirrim will be returning later in the week because they are still in Minas Tirith recovering from the battle. I will be putting up a notification informing you about who was lost in battle. Thank you!"

Éomer nodded his head and walk towards the mahogany carved doors of the Golden hall. He pushed them open to the empty throne of Rohan waiting for him.

Éowyn pushed her way in the crowd apologising as she went. She jumped over feet and picked up little children so an easy path could be made towards the gate. As Éowyn carried on finding her way through the villages she felt like a pair of eyes was fixed on her a turned around to see her brother standing at the top of the steps. He was trying to get the attention of the gaggle of people.

Éowyn final made her way to the gate. There was a figure standing there a hooded figure, all in black. Its hood was so deep that not even its face could be seen. The bottom of its garment had been ripped and was covered in dirt.

Éowyn approached the figure with great caution. She tried to pick out facial features from the blackness of its face. Then a shooting pain flew through her body. It was as if thousands of arrows had entered every part. Éowyn fell to the flow in pain.

When she opened her eyes the figure was holing out its hand to help pull her up. With all the strength she had left in her body to push his hand away and then Éowyn tried to begin to stand up. No explanation she could think of could help her realise why this had happened. She looked at the dark figure one last time.

"I killed you?" she quietly mentioned to the figure. "You attack my uncle. I killed you!"

"No my lady" The figure replied in a deep, ruff manor. "You mistake me. I'm not the Witch King. I'm a simple travel whishing to talk to the white lady of Rohan."

Éowyn found the voice of this man reassuring and safe. She felt like every word which he spoke was the truth. It was as if a spell had been cased upon her.

"Take down your hood let me see your face." Ordered Éowyn

"My lady must understand that it is not possible for me to do that." The traveller replied in a very rushed way.

"Why not? I can see nothing stopping you. You hands are not bound together." The tone of Éowyn's voice was now very rash. "Take it down!"

Before even Éowyn quick reactions could stop it the traveller had grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her close to him. Éowyn began to struggle, as the man began to speck.

"Listen to me" He ordered. "I can not take my hood down because then I would be bricking a promise to someone which I hold very close to my heart."

As the traveller was talking, Éowyn managed to pick out one facial feature from the hooded man. It was his nose. She reached out and touched his nose.

"My Lord Faramir"


	3. The empty throne of Rohan

_Authors notes:_

_Sorry it is only short but it is something. This part only has Éomer in, so sorry to all you Éowyn fans. Also sorry if this idea has been used before; if so then just tell me. Thank you_

_Now the story_

The empty throne of Rohan

As Éomer walked into the golden hall the grand carvings of horses on the walls did not seem as powerful as they once did. The fireplace in the middle of the hall had the old ashes inside of the last fire that burnt brightly that kept king Théoden warm before he rode out into battle.

He drew his sword and walk slowly over towards the fireplace. He started to poke the ashes with the tip of his sword. For some reason a part of him did not want to go anywhere near the throne which his uncle had once sat so proudly upon. But then another part did.

Placing his sword back into its scabbard he leaned against one of the pillars. He stared at the wooden throne at the end of the hall. For no reason a cold shiver ran down his spine. This took his gaze off the throne, but when his eyes met back with the chair two pale people were there. One was an old man sitting on the throne, his eyes were white and he had a pained expression on his face. The other was a young man who looked a lot alike the old man. He two had white eyes and a pained expression but his clothes around his stomach were painted red with blood.

Éomer did not take his eyes off the two figures and neither did they on him. Éomer moved forwards and knelt on the floor in front of them.

''Forgive me my Lords' Éomer stuttered 'I did not mean to stare'

The two figures did not move but blinking slowly as if the dropping and lifting of the eye lids took up most of there strength. They were lifeless. Not even there chests moved up and down with the breaths that they took. Éomer knew that these people were dead; he was with his uncle when he died and knew from his sister that Théodred had also passed away. But for some reason he believed that they were alive. He did not know what to do. Was he going mad or were these the ghosts of his uncle and cousin?

Éomer carried on looking at the figures. He stood up and took a deep breath. He reached out his hand and took a small step forwards. The figures did not move. He carried on stepping slowly towards his uncle on the throne. Then life came into to the ghostly figures. Théodred placed his arm down to his side and Théoden stood up. They both looked into the eyes of Éomer. Éomer felt himself jump backwards as the full force of there glares hit him. As he looked back at Théoden and Théodred they both bowed at him and then started to walk out of the hall towards the door.

Éomer did nothing but stare at the two figures almost glide across the floor so gracefully and disappear through the door. He fell back onto the throne and put his head into his hands. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, the lump in his throat. He began to weep into his hands. He wished that his mind had not played this trick on him. He wished that his sister was here with him, she is the only person in which he trusts. Éomer's mind was swimming with different ideas. He wanted to believe that it was Théoden and Théodred but in the end he decided that it was the lack of sleep which had caused him to have this vision.

As the tears had stopped trickling out of the eyes of Éomer he looked up as the sound of the main door open. He jumped off the throne as if he did not belong on it to find his sister walk through the doors with a hooded person who must have been the guest.

Éomer acknowledged Éowyn and her guest as they walked through the hall.

Éomer then walked over to the table at the side of the hall. He opened a bottle of his uncle's favourite wine and poured himself a large glass. He then stumbled back and collapsed on the throne and looked around the empty room.


	4. Time for a change

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my chapter. Sorry this as took a long time to write but school work as got into the way. So here it is Chapter 4._

Time for a change

"How did u guess it was me?" Faramir questioned as Éowyn started to lead him away from the main gate leading into Edoras.

"I have an idea" Éowyn laughed as she replied. "We shall go into my bed chamber; you can talk to me then. It must be important as we have only been parted from one another for only a day."

"That was one reason why I came so quickly. You had only left Minas Tirith for less then a day and my heart was aching to see your shining eyes, to touch your skin and just to hear the softness of your voice"

Éowyn could feel her ears burning and hot flushes heading towards her cheeks. Before Faramir could do anything she had pulled him by the arm behind the nearest cottage. Her hands rose up towards the hood which stopped the fresh rays of the sun brightening the face of the man she loved. His hands greeted hers in mid air and brought them down to her side. Once again Éowyn looked deeply into the darkness.

"What did I say about waiting until we were in private." Éowyn whispered into the darkness.

"Sorry to correct you my lady. I was the one who said we should speak in private." Faramir laughed.

Éowyn raised her finger and placed it over her lips to signal silence. She had noticed that the villages of Edoras were slowly walking back to there houses. But Faramir seemed to seize this opportunity.

He slowly raised his hand and moved Éowyn's finger from her lips. He moved closer towards her, slowly lowering his head. He ran his figures through her silky, long blonde hair. Éowyn raised her hand and placed it on the side of Faramir's face. Before anyone could do anything the force of their love and attraction took over them and their lips met.

Éowyn's heart missed a beat. She did not want the kiss to end. She pulled away from Faramir and stared into his eyes. They seemed to be shining in the darkness like stars, almost as if the kiss between him and Éowyn had re-lit the fire in which had burnt out by the lack of love which his father had given him.

"Come, the crowds would have gone we should be able to get into the Golden hall without any hassle now" Éowyn had already turned and left when saying this and Faramir closely followed. No more was said between the couple when walking. As they reached the grand doors to the Golden Hall, Éowyn stopped and looked around the village. She turned to Faramir and gave a smile, took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. She knew that as soon as she stepped one foot into the hall memories of her uncle would hit her. But this time she was prepared.

As Éowyn entered she noticed a figure sitting on the throne. It was her brother. As the noise of them entering reached Éomer's ears he flew off the throne as if it was burning him. He nodded his head to show that he knew his sister and her guest were there. Éowyn noticed the blood shot eyes that lay in Éomer's head. She wanted to smile and share her joy but thought twice and carried on walking.

As soon as Éowyn and Faramir entered the bed chamber Éowyn closed the door slowly and quietly looking around to make sure no one saw them enter. When she turned around the hood of Faramir had been lowered, his back was to Éowyn. She walked over to him and noticed he was looking out the window.

"I think it is time for a change" murmured Faramir.

"Did you say anything there my love?" Éowyn questioned.

"Yes. I said that it is such an amazing view"

"Not as good as the view from the top of Minas Tirith" Éowyn replied.

"Minas Tirith does have some wonderful views. Once the city has been repaired from all the damage which was caused during the battle it will be even more splendid." The glint in Faramir's eyes showed that there was a certain amount of pride in the city he was born and raised in.

"I guess you will be going back to help Lord Aragorn repair the city then." Éowyn moved away from Faramir before she continued. "I will visit you there as often as possible. I would stay with you but my brother needs my support."

"My Dearest Éowyn I do not wish to bring our love between the relation between you and your brother. Minas Tirith is a wonderful place but it lacks one thing."

A look of question filled the face of Éowyn. Just a few minutes ago Faramir was saying that Minas Tirith was a wonderful place but now it lacks something.

"And what is that may I ask?"

Faramir walked slowly over towards Éowyn and stroked her left cheek.

"You." He smiled and looked deep into Éowyn's eyes.

Éowyn stepped backwards and tried not to show how much that one word had shocked her. She noticed that the stars shining in Faramir eyes were brighter then ever. Silence fell over the couple. All that could be heard was the foot steps outside the chamber. Éowyn knew she had to say something but she did not know what. She loved Faramir, more then any other man she had set eyes on and wanted to spend every day by his side but something was stopping her from grabbing Faramir and not letting go. She took and deep breathe and decided that something had to be said.

"Faramir I love you. When riding back from Minas Tirith you were the only thing that haunted my mind. Every minute we spent together in the House of Healing kept being repeated in my mind. But I can not leave my brother and your place is in Gondor."

"Gondor has had its true King returned. King Elessar has many good friends from many different races. He will protect Gondor with every drop of strength he has left in his body. He has no need for me. That is why I have come here. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and beyond. I want to spend every waking minute with you at my side. I love you Éowyn and I will stay here with you to make that possible. I will fight for Rohan just so I you can be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night."

After draining the glass of wine he stood up and walked down to the nearest post. He leaded on it and thought about how much responsibility he now had on his shoulders.

"Thank God I still have Éowyn. She will not dare leave me. We have stuck together through tougher times then this. She will be my shining star through the tough times ahead."

Éomer laughed to himself. He thought he never would have had to count on his sister to help get through this. He never thought that he would become king. Not with his Uncle and Cousin in line to take the throne but fate has its odd ways to change things.

When thinking this he decided to go and visit his sister and say a proper hello to her guest. Where-ever they went that is.

As he approached the bed chamber of Éowyn he heard voices coming from inside. He guessed this is where they had gone. To his surprise he could hear a mans voice talking to his sister.

"What is that hooded man doing in Éowyn's room. He best not be doing anything against her will."

Silence fell in the corridor and also in the bed chamber. Éomer decided that now would be the best time to enter the room. He slowly opened the door and stood in the door way.

Éowyn ran towards Faramir and pulled him tight towards her. She did not want to let go but then they both heard a noise. The slow creaking of the door opening. They both span round so they were facing the door and standing before them was a very shocked figure.


	5. The past & future

_Authors notes:_

_This chapter is to clear up what happened before my story begin in the houses of healing. I hope I have translated the story line in the book to my fiction correctly if not please inform me. I do know though that they go and live in Ithilien but that ruins the idea of it being set in Rohan. _

The past & future

Éowyn fell backwards in shock, but Faramir was still holding onto her tight. She fell into his arms. They looked deep into each others eyes and the same smile appeared on each others face. Both were awoken from the dream by a fake cough from Éomer. Faramir pulled Éowyn back to her feet.

"Well Éowyn?" questioned Éomer.

"I… he…we…erm…sorry" Éowyn stuttered. But why did she have to be sorry, she was just with the man she loved. She told herself that something had to be said. The words were on the tip of Éowyn's tongue, but it was too late.

"My lord" Faramir begin "I'm Faramir son of Denethor, former steward of Gondor."

"I know who you are!" snapped Éomer back. "What I want to know is what a captain of Gondor is doing in my sister's bedchamber?"

Éomer's eyes had narrowed; crinkles appeared in his forehead, the tone and volume of his voice changed. Éowyn knew the result of his temper and what was going to come; she knew she had to intervene.

"I met Faramir in the house of healing after the battle on Pelennor Fields." Éowyn added "He looked after me when we both need healing"

"But dear sister I believed that your heart belonged to Lord Aragorn?" Éomer questioned.

Faramir let out a jolly laugh and decided it best to answer Éomer's question.

"I too thought that, but my feelings for Éowyn were so powerful I could not believe that my feelings would not be returned. I decided to question her feelings when you sent for her to go to Cormallen. Éowyn gave me the answer expected but…"

Éowyn decided to continue there story.

"Faramir asked me to look at him. So I did. I could not seem to tear myself away. Faramir then told me his feelings which he had for me and my heart changed. I noticed something about him which I had not seen before."

"And so you decided that you are in love with him. Really Éowyn I expected more from you" Anger now swept through Éomer's body. Once again Éowyn noticed the early signs of her brother's mood swings.

"My dear brother please let us continue our talk later."

"No! I need to know Éowyn" Éomer was becoming more and more tense.

Éowyn lowered her voice and approached her brother.

"Come lets have this talk outside or bad impressions will be made" She now turned and faced Faramir.

"Éomer and I need to have a sibling talk please excuse us we will not be long."

Faramir nodded his head in agreement, as Éowyn and Éomer left the room.

"Please control your temper more around guests. You must learn this definatly when you are to become king of Rohan." Éowyn explained.

Éomer's face became very pale and he made no noise. He shook himself and took a deep breath.

"Dear Éowyn, you do not need to remind me it haunt's my mind every waking minute. But that is not the reason for me to be impatient in talking to you."

Éomer glared at his sister, almost as to remind himself that he was angry.

"I do admit Éowyn that Faramir is a fine and noble man but he is from Gondor. Not Rohan."

"But then you did not captain when I thought myself to be in love with Lord Aragorn."

"You answered your own question then. Like you said you thought you were in love how do you know it is a mistake once again. You have not even spent a month together. I do not want any rash decisions made."

The expression on his face proved he meant what he said and also there was more to come.

"You are a shield maiden of Rohan, my sister. He is a captain of Gondor he belongs there, in Ithilien. I need your help, I need you by my side for advice."

Éomer held Éowyn's hand to try and reassure her. She pulled her hand away from his and looked at him with a fierce intensity burning in her eyes.

"Can you remember the happiness you felt once I had been healed? When I opened my eyes and saw you?" Éowyn questioned

"Yes. But I do not see the point and how does that relate to the matter at hand? I admit I have not felt that happy before, I even shed tears of joy but that happiness was only sort." Éomer replied

"Well that is the amount of happiness I feel every minute I'm with Faramir and double when we look into each others eyes. Oh Éomer I do not know how to insure you about my feelings and how strong they are."

Éomer sighed and closed his eyes. He raised his hand and stroked his forehead.

"But Éowyn, I would feel so lonely without you here. I need your guidance during this time."

"But Éomer if only you heard what Faramir had proposed before. He is willing to give up his life in Gondor to stay in Rohan with me so I will not have to face the despair of leaving you behind."

"How do we know he will keep his promise? As a shield maiden of Rohan…"

Éowyn interrupted her brother mid sentence.

"Well maybe I do not want to be a shield maiden of Rohan anymore!" She snapped. "I love Faramir and if you give him a chance you will see what I see in him. And even with or without your blessing we will wed and be together."

With this Éowyn turned round and headed towards the room where Faramir was waiting. She opened the door and flung her arms around Faramir's neck. Éowyn rested her head on his shoulder and tears rolled down her cheek.

"What is wrong my dear Éowyn?" Faramir asked. As Éowyn looked up, Faramir slowly wiped away the tears off her cheek.

"It is nothing. My brother is being irritating that is all" She laughed.

Suddenly the door behind them flew open and once again and Éomer stood there.

"Éowyn, I have thought about what I have said and the only reason I disagree so much is you are the only member of our family I have left. If I lose you I do not think I could carry on."

Faramir smiled and gently let go of Éowyn. He walked over to the window and began to speak.

"I have to share your opinion. Éowyn is the only person I feel loved by. The only person in middle Earth has a remote connection with, who feels like family." Faramir continued to stare out the window.

"I envy you Lord Éomer. You still have a member of your family alive. I have no one, I know what it is like and that is why I would never take your sister away from you. I also hope if it is to bold for me to say that I would wish to be able to respect you as a brother." Faramir turned to face Éowyn and Éomer with a smile.

Éomer walked over to Faramir and held out his hand. Faramir greeted it and the two shook each others hand.

"It would be a pleasure to have you join our family Lord Faramir." Éomer replied with a smile.

_So there is chapter 5. Sorry there was not a lot of a story line behind that chapter it is just there to fill in the gaps for the people who have not read the books or are but have not reached the house of healing yet. _

_The next one will have a more story line. _


	6. The leaving

The leaving

"Come you must join me for a drink Lord Faramir." Éomer suggested. "We could discuss the plans for you to become an honorary member of the Rohirrim and proud addition to our Golden hall. If that is your wish?"

Faramir did not know what to say. He nodded his head towards Éomer and produced a beaming smile at Éowyn. Éomer smiled and began to walk out of the room.

Éowyn and Faramir looked at each other. Faramir could not contain his joy, he ran over towards Éowyn. He pulled her up off the ground so there eyes were at the same level. They both stared lovingly into each others eyes. Faramir moved his head forward and kissed Éowyn.

"I will be with you everyday from now on my dear, lovely Éowyn." Faramir could not control his happiness, from simply saying her name he burst out in smiles.

"You…we can start a new life together." Éowyn added "One where we are never apart from each others side."

Faramir kissed Éowyn one last time and placed her back on her own two feet.

"Come your brother awaits us." Faramir held out his hand and as Éowyn placed her small, soft hand in his, he raised it to his lips and kissed her pale skin. They walked out the room together and headed towards the main hall.

Éomer walked out of Éowyn's bedchamber with a smile on his face. He start to understand the happiness his sister was feeling. He noticed that simply by the way Faramir looked at his sister and the emotion that was produced when he spoke to Éowyn must truly mean he loved her. He was pleased for her.

As he entered the great hall he decided to try out his new authority and celebrate the new found happiness which his sister and Lord Faramir.

"You there" Éomer pointed at the nearest servant.

"Yes my lord?" replied the servant.

"Can you please stoke the main fire and bring us some food as we have yet to have a descent meal these past two days put together."

By the time Faramir and Éowyn entered the hall a roaring fire was in the middle of the room burning bright orange and yellow. They looked over towards the throne to see a table covered in fresh fruits and meat. Éomer poured out the drinks and raised his glass.

"I believe a toast is in order" he announced.

"Here is to my dear sister Éowyn and your future husband Lord Faramir."

When Éomer said this Éowyn's face lit up. Her eyes widened and a broad smile appeared her face that glittered in the light. She looked over the table towards Faramir to see him staring dumb-founded at Éomer. He just about managed to stutter out a couple of words.

"Thank you my Lord"

"Oh Éomer!" Éowyn jumped out of her seat and ran to Éomer. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stared up at her brother.

"If only you could be as happy as me? There must be someone out there that will be for you!"

Éomer laughed at his sister and lead her back to her seat. He then turned his attention to Faramir.

"My Lord?" Éomer questioned "Do you have the permission from King Elessar to leave your post in Gondor? Your addition to our guard in Rohan would be most grateful."

"I thank you for you for your compliments my lord Éomer. But no I have not asked. I will do so immediately."

Faramir stood up and took a final swig of his drink. He moved towards Éowyn and bent down beside her.

"I will be back soon. Do not worry."

Faramir ran his figures through Éowyn's hair and kissed her on the cheek. He then pulled out a small piece of paper from his tunic pocket.

"I want you to read this before you go to bed tonight as I can not be by your side." Faramir handed it over to Éowyn and stood up and begin to walk out of the hall. Éowyn turned round in her chair and watched the man she loved slowly walk out of the hall. She turned round to look at Éomer. He seemed to be signalling towards the door with his eyes.

"Thank you." Éowyn said as she turned round and ran out of the hall. As she pushed open the door. She begins to run down the steps when Faramir galloped past on his horse. There was no way she could run and keep up with the horse. Slowly Éowyn walked up the steps again; she stood on the far corner were the view of Rohan was at its greatest. The wind was blowing her hair around and the sun which was behind them when they rode back to Edoras was now high in the sky. Éowyn watched the solitary figure of a man on horse back ride off west. She then felt an arm go around her shoulders, the shock made her hold onto the piece of paper in her hand tighter and brought it close to her heart. A gentle voice greeted her ear.

"Come inside. We can not have you catch a cold." Éomer led his sister into the great hall and closed the door behind them.


	7. Vision of a nightmare

Vision of a nightmare

Éomer led Éowyn towards the fire. He could feel the coolness of her skin on his. They both stared into the fire. The dancing flames lit up the faces of the brother and sister. Éomer was concentrating on the burning red logs at the bottom, which where slowly getting engulfed by the devastating impact of the flames. Éowyn was staring deep into the flames. Suddenly an image began to appear. It was a single horseman riding with the banner of Rohan flying in the wind behind him. He seemed to be riding across the plains of Rohan until a single arrow across the sky and hit the rider. It pierced his leather body plate and the lifeless body fell to the ground. The rider was swarmed around by a group of wild men from the mountains and some orcs. They begin to kick and stab wildly at it before they were stopped by a small party of Gondorian soldiers. After all the opposition had been killed a soldier placed the body on the back of the horse and covered it with a cape. He must be dead.

Éowyn pulled herself away from the flame and walked over towards the main table. She could not stop thinking of the image. Who was that Rohirrim? When did this happen? She began to slice up an apple when her brother came over towards her.

"My dear Éowyn what is wrong?"

"I thought I saw something in the fire. It was probably just my mind making it up. I have not had a decent nights sleep since the last night in Minas Tirith." Éowyn replied.

"The long ride seemed to have affected my mind as well. Come you must help me with a terrible task." He rolled his eyes when he said this and continued. "A list must be made of all the brave Rohirrim who fell in the battle. It must be done and it will take your mind off a certain Captain of Gondor." Éomer laughed and began to walk out of the hall.

Éowyn stood up and shouted after her brother.

"You make it sound like I have no control when it comes to Faramir. But to prove you wrong I will not mention him for the rest of the afternoon."

Éomer turned around to face his sister.

"I would be interested to see how long you can manage. I do not reckon you will last an hour let alone until the sun sets." He replied with a smile. The two walked out of the main hall with a laugh.

As the evening approached Éomer and Éowyn were once again entering the main hall. They sat down at the table and had a drink.

"See I did not mention him at all. Not all afternoon." Éowyn said triumphantly.

"No, of course not." Éomer laughed. He then began to do the best impression of his sister he could.

"Do you think he is ok? How long will he be? Should I have gone with him?" He returned to his normal voice.

"Faramir's name was not said but his presence was there in every sentence you spoke my dear sister. I hope you two will be happy when you are reunited again." Éomer walked over to his sister and kissed her on the top of head. "I'm now going to retire to my bed. I will see you in the morning"

"Good night. I think I too will be asleep soon." Éowyn smiled at her brother as he walked out of the room.

As Éowyn lay in her bed she got out the piece of paper which Faramir had given her earlier that day. She slowly unfolded it, not wanting it to rip. Éowyn held it up to the candle light where there were five very untidy words upon it.

_I love you_

_Always_

_Faramir_

"Short but sweet." Éowyn laughed. "Typical Faramir." She kissed the piece of paper and placed it on her bedside table. She then blew out the remaining candle which had been left burning in her room. Éowyn lay in the dark before sleep took over her.

She found herself standing on the top steps near the Golden hall. The skies were dark, there was a cold wind and silence filled the plains. Éowyn stood motionless, staring out towards the east. The wind blew her hair in front of her face; this showed her once blond hair was now a metallic grey. Her once soft hands were now old and covered in wrinkles. There seemed to be emptiness inside her. The happiness which Faramir had brought into was gone. Then an arm was placed around her. Éowyn turned around.

"Faramir?" she questioned.

It was not. It was her brother. He too was older his long blond hair was now short and white, his once trimmed beard was now wild and the skin on his face was baggy with age.

"Éowyn please come in." Éomer asked. "Looking for him will not bring him back."

He tried to move his sister away but she refused to move.

"Why has Lord Faramir not returned?" Éowyn questioned.

"Sister, the coldness is getting to you. You are not well. Please come back inside."

Éowyn was starting to get annoyed. She ignored the look of concern on her brother's face and shouted back at him.

"Where is Lord Faramir?"

Éomer gave in to his sister's persistence to tell her the answer she was searching for.

"Can you not remember? He fell." He produced a sword from behind his back. It was Faramir's. Éowyn moved forward and grabbed the sword. She fell down onto her knees and started to weep.

* * *

Éomer had still not been asleep. He was uneasy as he was now sleeping in his uncle's bed. This was the king's bed. He closed his eyes to block out all the images from the room but then a noise reached his ears. Éomer could tell instantly that it was Éowyn.

He looked for the closest candle which he could light and ran out of the room into the dark corridor. By the small flickering spotlight which his candle produced he soon lost his sense of direction. But he did notice the sound was becoming louder and Éomer began to follow that. This did lead him to the bed chamber of his sister. Éomer swung open the door and walked over to his sister. Éowyn was awake and but did notice that her brother had entered the room. Éomer raised his hand up towards his sister and wiped the tears off her cheek.

"Éomer" Éowyn looked at him with blood shot eyes. "Where is Faramir?"

Very softly Éomer replied to his sister.

"He is riding to Minas Tirith to ask to join you here in Rohan. He will be back beside you in a few days. Do not worry."

A sigh of relief filled Éowyn. She looked over towards her bedside table and the letter was still there.

"I'm sorry to have woken you Éomer."

"That does not matter." He smiled "As long as you are not upset. That is all I care about."

Éomer kissed his sister on the head and walked out of the room.


End file.
